Fait divers
by Aliocha
Summary: "Je suis enfin seul, ce n'est plus qu'entre moi et les pierres que j'ai dans l'estomac, maintenant. Le vent s'est levé, mais il fait toujours aussi beau et doux. Les rayons du soleil, qui décline lentement à l'horizon, réchauffent agréablement mon visage déjà tanné ; j'emplis mes poumons des parfums floraux entêtants qui saturent l'air. Une vraie journée de printemps. Écœurante."


Texte/réflexion/extraterrestre un peu dérangeant (comme tout extraterrestre qui se respecte), placé en UA à défaut d'avoir su l'écrire en fiction originale. Je ne suis pas certaine de l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais quand je l'ai tapé hier, après l'avoir digéré toute une nuit. Mais c'est vraiment très très bizarre, à mon sens.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda, sauf la petite Aoko qui est à moi.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Fait divers**_

_**.**_

J'ai tué Sanji ce matin.

Il est mort d'une mort idiote ; et j'ai sensiblement contribué à la trivialité de son trépas.

Ce crétin occupait la salle d'eau depuis un quart d'heure pour se raser, mais dans un élan d'acrimonie, j'en ai plus ou moins enfoncé la porte (avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé). Là-dessus, je lui ai jeté à la figure mes chemises d'uniforme, autrefois blanches, désormais rose pâle, grâce à la lessive que cet imbécile a faite en incrustant une de ses cravates rouges dans le linge blanc. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire pour sa défense, c'est « pas fait exprès » agrémenté d'un sourire narquois desservant aussitôt sa déclaration. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que c'était intentionnel. Une fois passée la flopée de quolibets de plus en plus imaginatifs après des années de colocation, on en est venu aux mains, comme ça nous arrive tout le temps.

Nos prises de becs et les bagarres qui en découlent nous distraient et nous stimulent, dans le fond, et pour moi qui ne suis pas du matin, c'est un excellent exercice au réveil. Certains font de la gym pour commencer la journée, moi je me crêpe le chignon avec mon imbécile de colocataire. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Chacun son truc. Mais alors qu'on s'étripait, hors de l'espace confiné de la salle de bain depuis longtemps, je l'ai poussé avec ma vigueur habituelle, et il n'a pas vu la marche de l'escalier juste derrière lui. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas calculée, cette marche.

Pendant qu'il se cassait la gueule avec, je l'espérais, quelques hématomes en bonus, je me suis détourné rageusement pour aller me brosser les dents. J'ai entendu avec satisfaction son corps qui roulait jusqu'au pied de l'escalier et, presque infime, un petit son étouffé qui devait être sa voix. Je pestais encore devant la glace de la salle de bain, cherchant dans le panier de linge propre une chemise rescapée du massacre. Comme il n'y avait aucune survivante, je me suis servie dans celles de mon coloc.

Quand je suis sorti de la salle d'eau, Sanji gisait en bas de l'escalier, ses jambes interminables encore pêle-mêle sur les dernières marches. On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé avec un bas de jogging. Je suis descendu et lui ai dit de se dépêcher, parce qu'on allait encore être en retard par sa faute.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés, mais il n'a eu aucune sorte de réaction. Cet abruti restait là, sans bouger, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il me laissait lui crier dessus sans éructer au quart de tour une de ces répliques cinglantes dont il a le secret.

Dix minutes se sont écoulées pendant lesquelles j'ai fait la navette entre la cuisine et le séjour, évitant sciemment l'escalier. Nous allions définitivement être en retard. Finalement, je suis venu m'accroupir à sa hauteur et lui ai administré deux, trois petites claques sur la joue. Celle-ci n'a même pas rougi sous l'impact. Il n'a même pas cligné des yeux.

J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis sorti.

Il fait atrocement beau, ce vendredi matin. Les filles ont des tenues légères d'été, leurs jupes volent au vent et les senteurs printanières embaument l'air. Les cerisiers commencent à fleurir, c'est joli à regarder.

Me voilà bientôt arrivé au lycée. Je pénètre dans l'enceinte et me dirige vers mon casier pour y récupérer quelques manuels scolaires. En l'ouvrant, je découvre un magazine de cul qui doit appartenir à Sanji. Dans un moment d'absence, je « bug » un instant dessus, me demandant ce que cette revue fout là, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule : Usopp me sourit d'un air lubrique en me surprenant en ce qu'il croit être un flagrant délit de corruption. Derrière lui, Luffy s'est lancé le défi de faire le descriptif détaillé de ce qu'il a amené à manger pour ce midi à une Nami qui semble bien trop occupée à taper un texto pour lui accorder une miette d'attention.

Après avoir remis le magazine à sa place, je salue mes camarades d'un signe de tête, quand Nami me demande, tout sourire, pourquoi Sanji n'est pas avec moi, comme tous les matins. Devant ma grimace, elle pousse un soupir dépité puis enchaîne avec un coup de coude dans mon flanc et un regard complice.

— Vous vous êtes encore disputés, hein ?

Un hochement silencieux de tête a suffi pour qu'elle abandonne son enquête, même si je doute qu'elle en reste là. Sanji n'a jamais raté un cours ; il est toujours très assidu, et pour tout dire, c'est plutôt moi qui suis du genre à sécher, quand je ne nous mets pas en retard.

La cloche a retenti, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre salle de classe.

Pendant le cours de japonais, je n'ai pas trop de mal à suivre. J'écoute même les palabres du prof beaucoup plus consciencieusement que je ne l'ai jamais fait jusque-là, sans me laisser distraire par les boulettes de papier qu'Usopp s'amuse à m'envoyer dans la nuque avec une règle en plastique.

Les heures de la matinée défilent sans que je ne les voie passer. Comme animée d'une volonté propre et frénétique, ma main n'arrête pas d'écrire, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de comprendre une seule ligne de ce que je note.

Le cours d'histoire-géographie est terrible. La table de Sanji est juste devant la mienne et la vision de sa chaise vide me noue l'estomac. La prof, Mademoiselle Nico Robin, distribue les devoirs corrigés de la semaine dernière. J'ai obtenu un C, et Sanji, un B. Nico Robin, qui n'est pas sans savoir ma colocation avec le blondinet, me confie sa copie en son absence, et agrémente son don d'un commentaire flatteur sur les progrès fulgurants de Sanji. S'il avait été là pour recevoir les éloges d'une femme avec un décolleté aussi pigeonnant, cet idiot aurait bavé sur sa copie d'une façon que je n'aurais pas hésité à qualifier de pathétique.

Je subis le reste de la classe dans un état second, désormais sourd à la voix lénifiante de la prof et aux interventions ponctuelles et monocordes des élèves. Si bien que, quand je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure, je réalise que je suis seul dans la salle avec Nico Robin. Des bruits de casiers qu'on ouvre et qu'on claque nous parviennent depuis le couloir attenant. Apparemment, ça a déjà sonné. La prof se tient à une distance raisonnable de ma table, et m'examine d'un air perplexe, inquiet, peut-être. Je devine que ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle appelle mon nom.

— Roronoa-san. Le cours est fini depuis cinq minutes maintenant… Vos amis sont partis sans vous attendre.

Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ; à l'heure du déjeuner, il faudrait un tremblement de terre pour arrêter ces zouaves.

— Sanji va bien ? demande doucement mademoiselle Robin, cherchant une prise dans mon mutisme obstiné.

Ses yeux d'obsidienne rencontrent enfin les miens quand je les lève vers elle ; Nico Robin recule d'un pas, comme si mon regard l'avait brûlée. Je réponds lentement, pas sûr de moi :

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je suis allé en cours.

Le son de ma voix est… bizarre. Je m'excuse, rassemble mes affaires et déguerpis.

Nico Robin s'est trompée : on m'attend à la sortie. Aoko, cette fille à la silhouette gracile avec laquelle Sanji sort en ce moment, me fait un petit signe, indécise, ses grands yeux bruns hésitant à rencontrer mon regard vide.

— Salut. Euh… Sanji-kun n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? fait-elle d'une toute petite voix, étrangement aiguë. Il est peut-être mala… Euh, attends !...

Mes pas m'emportent loin de la petite amie de mon colocataire ; elle tente de me suivre, mais j'imagine qu'elle finit par me perdre de vue entre deux couloirs bondés d'étudiants qui se bousculent pour aller manger. Je rejoins rapidement les autres dans la zone ombragée et verdoyante à l'extérieur de l'établissement, et justifie mon retard en prétendant avoir eu une envie pressante.

L'heure du déjeuner est un supplice. Assis dans l'herbe avec mes camarades qui ont commencé à mordre dans leur sandwich, je sors mon bentô de mon sac. Sanji a eu le temps de les préparer ce matin, il se lève tôt chaque jour pour ça, je crois. Je fourre le riz soigneusement préparé dans ma bouche, et déglutis avec peine. La nourriture qui aurait dû être délicieuse me laisse un goût amer sur la langue.

— T'aimes pas ? me lance Luffy en percevant mon affectation. Donne !

Ce que je fais sans tergiverser. Nami lève haut les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Et, j'avais raison de le craindre, elle revient bien vite à l'objet de sa curiosité. Comme elle me demande le motif de ma dispute avec Sanji, cette fois, je lui raconte compendieusement l'anecdote, que je n'ai plus une chemise blanche à me mettre pour l'école, et que je suis certain que cette bévue de la part de mon coloc n'avait rien d'accidentel. Cette information déclenche l'hilarité générale. Mes amis s'esclaffent de bon cœur, si euphoriquement que je pars d'un éclat hystérique, moi aussi ; Ussop essuie une larme, et on hurle de rire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et nos gloussements enflent dans ma tête, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur saigne à chaque sursaut de rire.

C'est si désopilant, si ridicule !

Nous n'avons pas cours cet après-midi, alors Luffy propose qu'on aille se faire un ciné. Aller s'enfermer dans le noir par ce temps splendide ne m'enchante guère, mais je suis le mouvement, penaud. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul, et je veux rentrer chez moi le plus tard possible, quand plus personne ne saura où aller tuer le temps.

Usopp essaie naturellement de joindre Sanji sur son portable, et renonce en voyant que ça sonne dans le vide. Je suis mort de peur à l'idée qu'il suggère de passer à notre appartement pour l'inviter directement… J'aimerais bien pouvoir inventer une excuse, dire qu'il est souffrant, ou qu'il s'est levé du mauvais pied et qu'il n'a pas envie de compagnie, lui, l'un des types les plus sociables et mieux portants que je connaisse. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être devenu aphone. Combien de temps le mensonge prendrait, de toute façon ? Finalement, entraînés par l'enthousiasme débordant de Luffy, nous nous rendons sans détour au cinéma le plus proche.

Le film est pas mal. Des rebondissements, des effets spéciaux à la pelle et un peu de romance en background. Le genre de long-métrages que Sanji aurait aimé. Il n'y a pas une seule scène bouleversante d'émotions, pourtant mes joues sont ruisselantes. Je les touche du bout des doigts et lèche ces derniers. Le goût de mes propres larmes me rend malade. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis l'âge de sept ans. Heureusement, je suis au bout de la rangée de sièges, ce qui me permet de me ruer aux toilettes pour y vomir tout ce que j'ai avalé depuis ce matin, sans déranger personne. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir des waters est celui d'un homme au teint livide et cireux. Il m'est insupportable de lui faire face, alors je retourne m'asseoir dans le noir, attendant avec détresse le générique de fin.

Au terme de la séance, nous décidons d'aller prendre un verre au café _Le Baratie_, notre endroit privilégié pour décompresser après les cours. Et aussi parce que, comme Sanji y travaille à mi-temps, le patron nous connait bien et nous fait régulièrement des ristournes – bien que Nami lui ait un peu forcé la main dès le début, en fait.

En nous voyant pousser la porte du café, Zeff, qui essuie des verres sur le comptoir, me lorgne avec un air à la fois grognon et suspicieux.

— Il est pas là, le p'tit cornichon ? C'est la première fois qu'il prend un congé sans me d'mander mon avis.

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus faux en guise de réponse, et m'installe avec les autres sur la terrasse. Tout le monde commande quelque chose, sauf moi. À mes camarades qui roulent des yeux effarés, je réponds que je n'ai pas soif. C'est faux, bien sûr. J'ai la gorge tellement sèche que j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une boule de sable, mais mes mains tremblent ; je préfère les garder cachées sous la table.

De quoi est-ce que mes potes ont parlé pendant presque une heure ? Je ne sais plus. Leurs bavardages insouciants et leurs rires innocents me parvenaient en sourdine, comme perdus dans un brouillard opaque qui accentuait la limite entre le monde réel et moi.

Puis on s'est séparé et on s'est dit bon weekend, peut-être à demain.

Je suis enfin seul, ce n'est plus qu'entre moi et les pierres que j'ai dans l'estomac, maintenant. Le vent s'est levé, mais il fait toujours aussi beau et doux. Les rayons du soleil, qui décline lentement à l'horizon, réchauffent agréablement mon visage déjà tanné ; j'emplis mes poumons des parfums floraux entêtants qui saturent l'air. Une vraie journée de printemps. Écœurante.

Une fois dans mon immeuble, je dois m'y reprendre à cinq fois pour tourner la clé dans la serrure de notre appartement, à cause de mes spasmes. La porte ouverte, je me déchausse, passe par la cuisine pour me remplir un verre de rhum que je bois d'une traite. Je m'en sers un derechef et reviens dans le modeste séjour, meublé avec le minimum nécessaire.

Sur la table basse, il y a un téléphone que je reconnais comme étant celui de mon colocataire, ainsi que son briquet, un paquet de cigarettes _Mild Seven_ et un trousseau de clés. Je m'assieds sur le clic-clac et ouvre le portable : sept appels manqués d'Aoko, trois de Zeff, un d'Usopp. Beaucoup de messages vocaux en mémoire. Reposant le téléphone après l'avoir éteint, je saisis le briquet et une cigarette que je fais rouler entre mes doigts, juste sous mes yeux, fasciné. Puis je me lève du clic-clac miteux, et rien que cette décision me demande un courage immense.

Sanji est toujours là, exactement dans la même position que ce matin.

Mon verre d'alcool à la main, je vais m'asseoir contre le mur, près de lui qui est prostré dans cette posture misérable, les membres enchevêtrés anarchiquement, moitié sol, moitié escalier. Je coince la cigarette entre ses lèvres déjà rigides et me penche pour l'allumer avec le briquet. Les étincelles m'hypnotisent un instant. Le bout incandescent de la cigarette se consume seul pendant une demi-seconde, puis tombe de la bouche de Sanji, sans un bruit.

Je m'agenouille plus près et secoue son épaule avec douceur, comme on le ferait pour réveiller quelqu'un qui a trop dormi.

— Sanji, je chuchote presque timidement. Hé, Sanji.

Je contemple ma main qui a cessé de trembler convulsivement ; on dirait celle d'un inconnu. Elle caresse les cheveux blonds, affectueusement, et remet en place quelques mèches en désordre, avant de baisser les paupières toujours ouvertes.

Je crois qu'ils appellent ça le coup du lapin. On m'a dit que Kuina était morte de la même façon, quand j'étais gamin. À la différence que, dans son cas, personne ne l'avait poussée dans les escaliers pour un motif aussi risible.

Je reste là à regarder Sanji, une heure ou deux. L'événement ira grossir les lignes des faits divers dans les journaux de demain, pour le plus grand plaisir des citoyens friands d'histoires absurdes et insolites. _Chute mortelle dans les escaliers : il avait décoloré les chemises de son colocataire._ Oui, ce sera sûrement quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Vite consommé, vite oublié. Attractif. Grotesque. Divertissant.

Je ris. Tout cela n'a aucun intérêt. Aucun.

Il me faudra encore des heures, juste quelques heures de plus pour rassembler mon courage, saisir mon portable et parvenir, enfin, à composer le numéro des urgences.

* * *

Ce texte doit être le fruit confus d'une nouvelle tragicomique de Schmitt, d'une autre de Gavalda, et d'un épisode de la série Skins. J'avais besoin de l'exorciser.

Mon deuxième UA où Zoro s'exprime à la première personne. Je ne voyais pas un autre perso que lui pour être le narrateur de ce truc. C'est le moins expansif de la bande, il se prête mieux au Angst que les autres, je trouve. Ah, j'aime pas spécialement mélanger des thèmes philosophiques/d'actualité, avec un manga bon enfant comme One Piece, et c'est pour ça que ce petit extraterrestre aurait eu davantage sa place dans une histoire ori, mais... J'avais aucune envie de m'identifier au narrateur. Je préférais que la tâche incombe à un personnage fictif, pour le coup. Question de santé mentale ?


End file.
